


The centuries will not separate us

by NiGhT_BuN



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gem War, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Pearl!JackSpicer, Pretty ocs, Quartz!ChaseYoung, Sex, just for a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN
Summary: Chase is a Tiger Eye that had a simple mission, travel from earth to homeworld to see the Diamonds. But he meets a Pearl on the way, which is nothing like the others.Jack is a Pearl, following orders of a Cinnabar until he meets a Quartz. They were supposed to have a quick visit and forget about the existence of both, but a change of plans makes them spend time together.And then, when the war starts nobody knows what to do.





	The centuries will not separate us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Los siglos no nos separaran.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395517) by [NiGhT_BuN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN). 



> Así que, este trabajo ha sido traducido al inglés por peachpandabear (Pueden encontrarle asi en Ao3) Al igual que es Tumblr.  
> No olviden agradecerle por ayudar y tomarse su tiempo en cuanto a mi mala redacción(?)
> 
> En este trabajo hay algunos cambios, que pienso que tal vez lo hagan mejor que al original, pero siempre pueden comprarar si lo desean.

**-Homeworld-**

 

 

Pearl reforms after being poofed for having failed in his task. It had been an accident, but his Cinnabar couldn't care less. He looked himself over, analyzing the red gem on his forehead to be sure it is free of damage. He was lucky not to have been destroyed completely, he deserved it after failing so many times. He was a pathetic Pearl. They were supposed to be perfect; to walk with a grace and elegance that he simply does not have, to speak only when ordered, and above all else, to follow orders perfectly. He couldn’t walk anywhere without stumbling, he talked more than he should and failed to follow orders when necessary far more than any proper pearl would have. He deserved to be shattered for not calling his master "My Cinnabar," he deserved to be shattered for not walking behind him and showing submission at all times.

The little pearl practiced his walk while waiting to be assigned to another Cinnabar. This was not the first Master he had had that ended up getting tired of him, but it was not his Cinnabar’s fault. He just loved talking and saying what he thought, expressing himself. While practicing, he remembered how the steps should be small and perfect. That was what it should be, perfect, but he had only emerged a few decades ago and was still learning. Which was very wrong, he should already know everything he needed to know from the moment he emerged, but he formed differently than the others. Still, he was taught the proper way to be a Pearl and had improved from the clueless being he formed as. He sighed as he looked down at his suit, which underwent changes to be more beautiful to fit with the taste of his new owner. A cape wouldn’t hurt anyone, right? He loved the way his body adapted to him; his skin a bright white that should spark envy of any gem he passed, his eyes an eye-catching shade of red, but nobody cared. He was just exotic enough to appeal to the likes of gems of high to middle range status. He wishes he could be like the Pearls belong to the Diamonds, they were beautiful, unique. Crafted just as the Diamonds asked. He was only one in a row of many. He hoped that her new owner would be happy with his new appearance.

 

 

**...**

 

 

A few hundred years passed before the Diamonds make their move. Colonize

The planet earth... it was certainly a beautiful planet. Once Pink Diamond colonized and created the first kindergartens, full of all kinds of quartz, it was amazing and perfect, just like everything a Diamond does. It was a pity not to be able to see the colony any further than the reports given by his Cinnabar. Each image and sample that passed through his hands was interesting, the metals in particular called his attention, to so bright and resistant, perfect for a Peridots work. More than 60% of the planet was covered in water, but the Lapis Lazuli’s would arrive soon to get rid of it and allow other gems the space they needed to get the maximum resources they can from the planet. It would be a new colony to be placed in future murals with the great Pink Diamond holding it with pride. The first of many of her future planets.

If only she had been more careful about monitoring the behavior of her subjects.

The rebellion was something that nobody had seen coming. A Rose Quartz and a Pearl had appeared too suddenly for anyone to predict it, demanding that the planet be abandoned and forgotten. One quartz soldier who lived on earth and decided to do something to save it. She spoke with the wisdom of a Diamond, it was incredible the way she gathered a following in such a short time, growing bigger and bigger until her following became a problem that the Diamonds could no longer ignore. Pearl was amazed to hear that Blue Diamond was coming to earth to check that everything was progressing smoothly, and that astonishment grew when he heard that a Ruby and a Sapphire had merged in front of her when the rebels tried to attack the Diamond.

Anyone who knew of Blue Diamond knows that the punishments she dealt out were so horrible that you would rather be torn apart before being tortured by her. Pearl had great respect for her on the occasions when she met with his cinnabar. She was not his Diamond, but her power was undeniable, and it was frightening just to look at her. When everything began to spiral of control, other gems began to leave earth. Amethysts, Jaspers and many other gems escaping from the dangers of Rose Quartz. It had been a few hundred years since Rose Quartz became a red alert and a latent danger for all, and gems were beginning to bend to her will.

Pearl had a mission, a simple one. Receive a commander who came from the earth to deliver some recruits with White Diamond. His diamond. He lets out a frustrated sigh, annoyed at not receiving a description of what the gem would look like, but by the look his owner gave him, they should not be difficult to find. So, He started running through the corridors in search of that gem, not want to disappoint his Cinnabar. Suddenly, he collides with someone, falling to the ground with a thud while the other gem remains standing. At first, he thinks he ran into a Jasper standing around the halls like an idiot. But when he looks up he finds a great and perfect Tigers Eye staring down at him, his skin was green with darker green stripes adorning his skin. His orange eyes are intense as if they are staring into your very soul. He towered over Pearl, with the big yellow diamond mark on his chest. His body froze as he realized what he had done. Assuming he was the one he was looking or, this was the leader of the earth mission, the one who came with many Jasper and Amethysts to fight against Rose Quartz.

Pearl hurried to stand up and clean his suit. Taking the typical pose of a Pearl as quickly as he could.

"My Cinnabar awaits you at the next portal for your trip to meet with White Diamond, My Lord." He spoke with his head down, waiting for the Tigers Eye to move to follow him or speak, he stays in the same position for a few minutes until he is finally instructed to move. He remains an acceptable distance from the Tigers Eye to be able to guide him to his Cinnabar.

Opening the doors for him was a problem at first since he seemed not to want help. They both stop abruptly when a message from his owner came to him for his new companion. He knelt in front of him to project a life-size hologram of his Cinnabar while they talk about a problem. The visit with White Diamond had been pushed back a few days. Diamonds were not people who changed their plans at the last moment, so this was certainly a big surprise. The only order and words addressed to him were this: Fulfill all the wishes of our guests and do not fail.

The last part was said in a poisonous tone, making him shudder and nod quickly. The moment the hologram disappeared, he turned his gaze to his...new...temporary... owner?

"Do you want me to direct it back to your ship, My Quartz?" He did not respond or even look at him, "You do not need to be so rude to me," Pearl covered his mouth as fast as he could. Hating his way of speaking before he could think about things fully, but he swore he could see a funny smile on the quartz’s face.

An uncomfortable silence follows them on their walk back to the ship, the companions they passed were just as threatening as the Tigers Eye in front of him, but they don’t seem quite as perfect as his new owner, just common. He prefers to spend his time with him, the others... they seem to want to eat him with their eyes and that scared him. Pearls on earth were rare, and many gems were curious to see him up close. When his Tigers Eye started learning about space, the stars and the cosmos seemed so… interesting to learn about. A pearl did not deserve to learn alongside their owner, only to been seen and await orders. But breaking one little rule would not kill anyone if he did not bring attention to it. It would be the first time he would see Homeworld and there was nothing more exciting than that. He could talk to diamonds! What a thought!

Tigers Eye has his chance to talk about the earth, every word he spoke was intoxicating to Pearl, through his words the planet earth sounds more beautiful than Pearl ever imagined. He discussed the problems of creating new gems when a group of rebels were out destroying everything and scaring other gems. Pearl talks about humans and their tribes, about how they lived alongside wildlife. He seemed worried about the possible extinction of those beings, but when asked if he was with the rebellion or not he did not even try to hide his opinions on the matter. He was honest with his words; he was not allied with the home planet or Rose Quartz. Pearl did not understand, but for someone who came from the earth, his planet of origin was important to him to a certain extent. Wasn’t it? The Quartz had an unreadable look on his face again when an alert on his ship began to ring loudly. Pearl watched him go, holding his breath for a moment, there were so many screams and curses from that communicator, something in his stomach writhed at the sounds of despair that continued. It sounded like... Gems being shattered. If he did not really know what was really happening he would probably cry, just like the time he observed the forced fusion of thousands of shattered gems.

It’s possible one of those poor gems managed to reach the communicator before being forced into the cluster. His fists clenched when everything goes quiet, everyone in the vicinity seems terrified, but Pearl has no choice but to follow the orders that he was assigned. He had to shatter or at least bubble all the gems that ever found out about the cluster and hide them from his owner. He lifted one hand slowly up to his forehead, pulling out a long, thin black sword. Perfect to destroy gem’s physical forms. It’s likely that nobody knew, but he had learned so much from the Bismuth's and Peridots he’d seen around the planet, they were fast and precise in their attacks.

In less than five minutes he had everyone who was outside the ship in bubbles and was walking slowly to the ship where there should be at least ten more.)

His sword almost fell from his hands when he sees fragments of gems scattered throughout the ship, screaming as he felt a presence behind him. A smile formed on the Quartz’s face, it took a few seconds for Pearl to process that Tigers Eye was actually helping him. It was hard to convince him not to break the others, he begged to hide them and give a report that they were all broken in a fight with the rebellion. Tigers Eye did not seem to be happy with doing that, he would only receive a punishment for his failure, but then he seemed to think about it enough to realize that it was better to receive a punishment himself than to hear that a Pearl simply doing his job had been unjustly shattered.

Big smiles formed on their faces as they agreed on what was right or wrong.

"It seems that I will have to find a new team since mine has been destroyed, they were all stupid and useless, anyway," said the warrior while Pearl laughed under his breath. It was unfortunate that time had come to an end so soon for these gems, they had fun moments together.

Speaking of things he did not know. Things like the cosmos, the earth, space and human beings; although they have always proved not to follow any sort of rules. Tigers Eye seemed so angry to have to be part of their world, to follow the rules that governed it. When they talked about the things they both wanted, it was crazy how similar they were. A pearl that wanted to be like a peridot and a Quartz that wanted to do something more than conquer planets. Tigers Eye wanted to be remembered as more than a gem, he wanted to be talked about and praised. It was a strange desire, but Pearl never questioned it. Tigers Eye's orders were simple and fast, he just wanted information about what was happening in the earth's crust. All that could be collected. Pearl doubted whether she should complete the task or not, but in the end, he decided that the Quartz was someone he could trust.

Pearl gave him everything he asked for. Being allowed to treat him as him as an equal, without titles or status, was his reward.

They learned a lot about themselves from each other, when Pearl sang and danced for him, Tigers Eye seemed interested to watch him, especially when he failed a step and fell or sang badly, he did not scold him like the others, he only encouraged him to try again. That was something wonderful that Pearl has never experienced. Tigers Eye wanted him to be the best he could be even with trial and error.

Saying goodbye to Pearl was difficult, he had been someone to talk to and have fun in private with while her owner was away. He even learned that he preferred a human name, Chase. Calling him that was much easier than Tigers Eye or Quartz, but there was one drawback to everything that had happened on the planet. There was a high possibility that Chase would never return to the Homeworld, whether if they won or lost. His parting words made Pearl cry like never before. He told him that he was not a useless pearl, that he had hidden potential deep inside himself. Maybe not as a Pearl, but maybe as something else. He had shown Chase his great gifts in engineering and creation of robots that stayed hidden in his gem, hidden away so no one would try to shatter him because he was defective and did not follow its purpose.

Seeing Chase leave was painful. When the ship returned for a short time before disappearing forever, Pearl had a small hope that it would return. Pearl wanted to go with Chase and see the world beyond, but all he could do was wait and pray that the centuries would pass quickly so he would not become bored from only talking to Chase through the main communicator, hopefully no one would break the only connection he had to Chase. On the other hand, he wanted to see part of that land, how beautiful it was and the beings that lived there, he wanted to be free to be a Pearl that was not important to anyone. But he was a coward and he knew it well. He would never betray Homeworld.

Or would he?

 

 

**...**

 

 

Many centuries pass before the news that paralyzes all of Homeworld arrives. It was horrible, Pearl wanted it to be a bad joke. He grew nauseous watching his owner climb into the ship, his stress spikes as he’s forced to follow his owner to fight for the planet and the diamonds. He thought about what Chase would be doing now after the horrible news reached him.

Pink Diamond had been shattered.

His body wouldn’t stop trembling with horror from having to be on the battlefield, he couldn’t use the excuse of being a Pearl this time, he had no options and no time to prepare. They would arrive in a few days and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to enjoy a little of what that planet had to offer. According to the records, the crystal gems and the gems of Homeworld were fighting. Homeworld was using forced fusions and experiments that would not help in anything but feed the fury of the rebellion.

No matter where he looked, the Amethysts breathed heavily, they did not seem to have accepted their destiny, not yet. They were terrified like any other gem, they knew they would be destroyed in the middle of the war. Others looked at the stars, so lost and thoughtful, the tense air around the ship was suffocating. His lady only wanted to take notes of the deaths of on her team that were happening right now. The casualties were growing more and more each day, both rebels and allies fell quickly. All the fault was on Rose Quartz, her Pearl, and that fusion. They condemned the lives of everyone. They were forcing him to fight for something he did not want. He was not ready, not yet. He was not ready to die. The only thing he knew how to do was cry and beg that he will not be forced to get off the ship.

But what he wanted meant nothing to them.

And when they got to earth they had to be fast. The diamonds were coming. But what could they do against so many crystal gems? Homeworld was losing and if they didn’t arrive soon it would all be over soon. The Amethysts were the first to leave, with shields and swords everywhere, the screams and roars echoed everywhere.

Pearl gasped in fear as he saw his mistress running out to attack some rebels. Pearl's legs trembled, his sword on the ground next to him, he couldn’t destroy someone, he was scared. Regrets flash through his mind as he watches a Jasper running towards him.

Although he was not broken, the pain was still there, hurting him mentally little by little. He didn’t know when he started running in whatever direction his legs took him, dodging the attacks of the rebels until he saw a gem he knew well in the distance. Chase was destroying every rebel he encountered. The pieces scattered in the sand around him in a grotesque way and Pearl wanted to vomit, he wanted to faint, to forget everything He was looking at.

He had not been created to fight.

But for Chase, he would.

So, he picked his swords up from the ground, running forward to attack the crystal gems that came near him. He was a Pearl, but he learned fast. He knew how to use his swords and cut through the shapes even if he had to break them as he did.

Each gem that poofed under his sword was suffocating, watching them fall and having to smash through them to make sure they never regenerated again. He had been poofed so many times, but he always appeared again as quickly as possible so as not to be broken like them.

Red Pearl screamed when he received another blow from a Ruby, he was quick and although it did not seem like the blow was aimed at him, it was painful. They were not crystal gems, they were allies, but they seemed confused. Everyone was running in a specific direction, many of those who passed pushed and dragged them back, few continued fighting. He managed to jump and be lifted by a Jasper from his group, having a better view of Chase, who was also watching him. But he was not running, he was not escaping with them to Homeworld. Pearl screamed for him, but when Chase noticed he just backed away and ran into a cave. The sound of the Diamonds approach fills the area. They entered the ships in disorderly groups, falling into heaps when they lit and took off at speeds that made them lose their physical forms for a time.

The colored lights of the Diamonds attack blinded him, and he regretted looking at the enemy soldiers began to disappear, the rebellion could not win against the gems of Homeworld. Not against Diamonds. Nobody could.

He held his head up tightly, falling on his knees to the ground. He felt so useless. If he ever had the chance to return, he expected to see Chase, if he had not been corrupted by diamonds.

He was Chase, he would always figure out a way to solve problems. Chase would be fine, everything would be fine. Quartz were difficult to destroy. If he was as perfect as he had always shown, he would be free from corruption. He got up looking for his owner, but lost hope when listening to the casualties. She was destroyed. Well, he was not truly upset to hear that. Why? She had treated him like garbage, she did not deserve the same affection that she had for Chase. Of course, he had to pretend to mourn and mourn the loss of his mistress, being consoled by the Amethysts. But he did not feel anything, when at last he was alone, he could laugh and cry with happiness that she had died.

When they arrived at Homeworld he would be transferred to a new owner. He hoped that this one was not as bad as his previous ones. Or he would have to do something about it, like pretending to have an even bigger fault than what he already had to be sent somewhere else.

He wishes it was as easy as it sounded. Pearl knew that a new era began from this moment, there would be less tolerance to his childish attitude. He could not do that, he couldn’t afford luxuries like that anymore.

 

 

...

 

 

Arriving at her new home was difficult, but her new Cinnabar had loved her form. She was different, but he would wait a few centuries her to realize that he was not like the other Pearls, no doubt she would be angry with his performance and react the same way as the others had. They had tolerated him a little but talking a minute more than necessary resulted in a punch and failing a request meant he was poofed immediately, but that never seemed to cross his new owner's mind.

Many things changed, like judgments on Homeworld, it was incredible that they gave you a chance before destroying you. That was sarcasm if you hadn’t noticed. For around 2,000 years there was no sign of Chase. It was hard to forget him with how everyone talks about him. He had destroyed so many enemy gems. A true massacre.

In the end one of them had fulfilled his wish, he was happy for Chase of course, but he was still worried.

Not even with the technology of Homeworld was able to detect the whereabouts of Chase. All his free time was spent collecting information about him, worshiping everything he found that no one else would know. He became a big fan of his achievements, things that Chase had not had time to tell him about his short stay on earth. His gem was filled with so many things from him, gifts from earth over several years. He had flowers, rocks, metals, and other things that he had no way to identify.

He carefully pulls out the communicator from an old base of Homeworld, looked at the screen and the surroundings, it looked as dark and poorly maintained as always. He sighs with a nervous laugh when he sees a shadow in the background. He smiles when he saw red eyes shining back at him.

Tears fell from his eyes, feeling extremely happy.

"Did you miss me?" The person asked, slowly approaching the light.

"Every day." He answered, pressing his hands to his chest. "I was so afraid you had been corrupted after the Diamond’s attack." He wiped away his tears, admiring Chase, who seemed to have changed a little, kept the diamond sign on his suit, but he did not seem to have made it.

"It was difficult, but I found a place where corruption would not affect me. And I'm sorry to tell you that this is the last time I'll be in this place, I'll start looking for a new location to create a base and get a group to follow me. "He said in front of the big screen. "Will you talk to me again, Chase?"

Chase closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head in the negative. "We cannot possibly talk anymore. I do not think this technology is capable of supporting it. It is in poor condition and humans have not yet evolved enough to create something with which I can communicate with you."

Pearl clenched his teeth, but there was nothing he could do about it. "Maybe one day you can create something powerful enough to support this line. I've missed you for so long and now you're here. Knowing this is the last time I will see you, and it's difficult."

"You can always see me, you are a Pearl. Unlike me, you can always make a hologram and pretend I'm with you," Chase said without paying much attention. "It will not be the same, it will never be the same. I wish I was there, with you! Homeworld becomes worse with every passing day. What am I supposed to do if my Cinnabar wants to destroy me after I make a mistake? I can’t be what they want, I should have stayed on earth when I had the opportunity... "

"I know, and I know you're scared. But show them that you are better than all of them, better than the Pearls of Diamonds. Keep still and follow orders, think that someday there is will be an opportunity for them to trust you enough to send you to earth. Just be careful with the crystal gems, they are still here, the Rose Quartz leader, the Pearl and the fusion sometimes go through here getting rid of a few corrupt gems. "

"Co-Corrupt?" He stuttered nervously. "They were supposed to be shattered? What the hell, Chase!” Slowly he raised his voice feeling more worried than before. "After the Diamonds attack, the gems that were left began to get corrupted, there is nothing that can be done for them. I do not care if they were rebels or gems of Homeworld, they will learn to obey me or there will be consequences.” Pearl noticed the brightness in Chase's eyes, he wanted to control those monsters. He was crazy, but the way he spoke sounded incredible.

"Now, Pearl, I have to go. I'm sorry we cannot spend more time together, but fate is like that, sometimes." Pearl was about to protest until the screen went black, he didn’t even let him say goodbye.

His lips trembled as her eyes quickly filled with tears. His idol would never return no matter what he did, Chase had made a decision and would remain on earth to have his own base and start from scratch.

He wished he could do the same, he wanted to be worshiped in the same way that everyone loved Chase. He clenched his fists, hitting the wall hard multiple times, until he tired, letting himself fall to the floor, curling up in a corner. He had lost him twice and it was always Chase who left before he could do anything.

The memories of the war hit him hard, he always tried to force them back and into the depths of his subconscious. Maybe other Pearls would have to go through that again and again, but he refused to. And no one would force him to. If he wanted to be like Chase, he should follow his advice, he would try to be the best Pearl he could be. Rehearsing and failing until he reached that point. And maybe in the not so distant future, he could see Chase again and pretend that they never parted or that any of this had happened. He would have to forget the past and look forwards, his memories would not help now.

He got up, making his way out of the base. He decided to be what everyone wanted him to be.

The second era of Homeworld began long ago and now it was his turn to start over. Everyone would love his new change, he knew it, they would be happy. He would still be a Pearl, but he would improve in all aspects that he could. He would study so much that even the Zircon would envy him. Learn everything he could from engineering so that the Peridots would also be jealous. Above all the most important thing was the Pearls, he wanted to be watched from the top. Just like everyone looked at the pearls of diamonds. Unreachable.

He could settle for pretending to be happy as always.

"Chase, do not forget me. Because when I get to earth, I want to see your new fortress and your subjects." A big smile stretched across his face, looking at the dark infinite that surrounded the mother planet. "I'll be able to see the stars and the sunset you talked about so much..."

When his Mistress returned he greeted her by bowing gracefully, following her to the ship that would send them to the center of Homeworld. He took one last look at the black sky he would never see again.

Pearl looks down, trying to ignore what is going to happen. He follows his Cinnabar until she sat down, standing beside him to continue his life.

...It would be incredible millennia, at least until he stopped dreaming of seeing him again, wouldn’t it?

_ No, please someone kill me. _

  
  


 


End file.
